Together Forever
by Hidama Kira
Summary: Summary inside. This story's genre is romance, humor, and some drama...but not a lot. Well...please enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Yay! My second story! Whoohoo! Ok. Here goes nothing. Oh yeah. It's another Inuyasha story. { xD } I do not own Inuyasha...HE OWNS ME!!!!!! laughs manically But I do own Hika, Naru, and Keitaro. This is going to be a short story, a couple chapters...just something I thought of in math class   
  
Together Forever  
  
Prologue:  
  
The jewel was finally completed after Inuyasha and co. defeated Naraku. Kagome decided to still continue to visit the feudal era but she never told anyone why. Shippo is now more older a became a rurouni and is traveling the world. Then Miroku finally summoned up the courage to ask Sango to marry him. [Miroku doesn't have the wind tunnel anymore since they defeated Naraku] She says 'yes' and they had a great wedding and started a family. They built a home in Kaede's village and live there now. But what about Kagome and Inuyasha? Inuyasha finally realizes that he loves Kagome as much as she loves him, but he can't seem to tell her. He still has Kikyo on his mind. Will he admit his feelings to Kagome and live with her for the rest of his life, or will he give his life up for Kikyo and go to Hell? M/S and I/K [not telling which girl Inuyasha is paired with, but if ya know me, then you know who it will be...READ MY OTHER STORY!] 


	2. Inuyasha's Realization

Ok. First chappie of my new story! Whoohoo! Enjoy!  
  
" " TALK  
  
' ' THINK  
  
( ) ME---ACTION  
  
Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Realization  
  
Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of the Bone Eater's Well. "That wench...she should have been here by now. She's always late!" Inuyasha said, still pacing back and forth. Then he heard something shuffle from below. He stopped pacing back and forth and then peered over the edge of the well. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Feh...your late wench." he said rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." She smiled sweetly. 'Aw great...not that smile.' Inuyasha thought. That was a smile he couldn't resist. He shook his head vigorously extended his hand. She took it and he helped her out of the well. She dropped her bag on the crisp, fresh grass that was still wet from the morning dew. The sun was just beginning to peek over the treetops. She deeply inhaled the fresh pine scent and slowly exhaled. "Come on wench." Inuyasha said, breaking her from her daze. "Could you stop calling me that?" she asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched but he didn't say anything.  
  
Miroku tossed his son in the air and caught him when he came back down. "Gin daddy!" Hika said in his babyish voice. Sango was watching from their house, smiling happily as Miroku tossed Hika up in the air and caught him again. Kirara was laying in front of the fire, trying to get to sleep. But she wasn't very successful. Sango went back into the house to finish the stew she was cooking.  
  
Kagome followed close behind Inuyasha. She just stared up at the back of his head. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he said "You got a problem wench?" Kagome's eyes widened and she said "How did you know what I was doing when you had your back turned towards me?" "Duh wench, I am not a regular pathetic mortal." "Your half human." A smirk grew on Kagome's face and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'Stupid humans'.  
  
They reached the village and was greeted by Miroku and Hika. "Uncle Inu's back!" Hika said happily, skipping around Inuyasha, waving his little arms in the air. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Uh..." he said. Kagome giggled as Hika ran to her and jumped in her arms. "It was so long Auntie Kaggie!" Hika said. "I'm back now Hika, it's ok." Kagome set Hika down next to Miroku and went into their house to greet Sango.  
  
"So?" Miroku said with a wide grin. "What!?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone. "It's obvious you're in love with Kagome, when ya gonna tell her?" Miroku's grin grew wider. Inuyasha blushed and turned around and said "What are you talkin bout monk?" Miroku put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said "She likes you a lot too. Why else would she continue to come back to the feudal era? Because of you." Then Miroku picked Hika up and went into his house. Inuyasha stood there in deep thought then shook his head and went into the house too.  
  
"Hi Miroku." Sango said with a smile. "Hi love." Miroku replied. Hika ran to his mom and jumped in her arms. "Mommy!" Hika said happily. Sango smiled. "Sooo..." Miroku said. "Dinner is done." Sango said. She set Hika down and gave everyone a bowl of stew. Inuyasha sat in a corner of the room, in the shadows, eating his stew quietly. He was in deep thought again, thinking of what Miroku said to him earlier. He watched Kagome smile and giggle while talking to her friends and eating her stew. He smiled too. 'She is beautiful.' Inuyasha thought. 'WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! KAGOME IS THE WHINEY WENCH THAT FOLLOWS ME EVERYWHERE AND USED TO SEEKS OUT THE SHARDS, NOT SOME BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN!' Inuyasha hit himself on the head. 'But still...' His eyes grew soft as he seen Kagome smile gracefully. Then Kagome stood up and left the rest of her stew for Kirara. She walked over to Inuyasha and extended her hand. "Come on." she said with a soft look in her eyes. 'She IS beautiful. She IS perfect.' he thought. He took her hand and smiled. She smiled back. He stood up and followed her outside. Kirara ran over and ate the rest of his stew quickly. "KIRARA!" Sango said. "Your gonna get fat, cat." Kirara pranced over back over to the fire and layed down in front of it.  
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked. "I dunno." Kagome said. "Oh." He followed her into the forest. She squeezed his hand tightly as they approached the God Tree. She sat down in front of it and he joined her. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Yes." he said looking straight into her eyes. It was silent for a few minutes then she said "Nevermind." Inuyasha fell backwards (anime style). "K-Kagome.." "What is it Inuyasha?" "K-Kagome...I-I" He stopped and looked away. "Inuyasha?" She smiled and poked his arm. His ears twitched and Kagome giggled. She smiled gracefully and he slightly smiled too. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. She slightly gasped and smiled wider. Then Inuyasha finally realized it. He DID love Kagome. Just like Miroku said. But how was he going to tell Kagome, or...did she already know?   
  
Yup. First chappie done! Yay! I wanna get lotsa reviews. If I don't, then I just won't update. Sooo...yea...PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! - 


	3. Kikyo

Another chappie! Hope ya enjoy   
  
Thanks to the beautiful reviewers!  
  
Chapter 2: Kikyo...  
  
It was late and Kagome and Inuyasha were still sitting in front of the God Tree. "Come on Inuyasha...let's go." "Ok." They both stood up and headed back towards the village.   
  
"Shhhh...Hika..." Sango said rocking Hika back and forth in his cradle. Hika silently fell asleep. Miroku smiled from behind Sango. They both stood up and walked out of the room, closed the door quietly.   
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking and sniffed the air. Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha?" He looked at her and said "Go ahead, I'll catch up." "Ok..." Kagome said and ran off towards the village. Then she suddenly hid behind a tree and kept an eye on Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Sango said and yawned. "Ok love." Miroku kissed her cheek. Sango smiled and went into their room and shut the door. Miroku sat down and watched the fire.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and noticed a whitish fog starting to slowly move in. Then he seen a soul collector. "Kikyo..." he whispered. Then Kikyo appeared, the soul collectors carrying her. Then set her down on the cold ground in front of Inuyasha. Kagome, who was hiding behind a tree, glared at Kikyo and made fists. "Inuyasha. We meet again." Kikyo said. Inuyasha nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Now...are you ready? I have been waiting for you." Inuyasha tensed. "I'm ready." she said, stepping up closer to him. She reached up her ice cold hands, and stroked his cheek. Inuyasha stiffened even more. "But...Kagome..." Inuyasha said. Kikyo then grew fire in her dead eyes. "Kagome is holding you back Inuyasha! You swore your life to me! Your mine!" Inuyasha's eyes widened, sadness taking over as he thought of Kagome. "Your right Kikyo. I guess I have no other choice..." Kagome's eyes widened and her heart fell to her feet. Kikyo smirked. "You have two choices Inuyasha." He perked up and looked at her. "You can go straight to hell with me or..." "Or..." Inuyasha said. "Or...I can kill Kagome, retrieve the rest of MY soul, and live our lives together." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No. You will not kill Kagome! I rather leap into hell with you then for Kagome to lose her life for you!" Kikyo smirked. "Very well then." She stepped up even closer to him and gave him a kiss with her deadly, ice cold lips. Then the ground started swirling, the fog turning into a tornado, surrounding Kikyo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down, he was standing on a large, dark whole, an ending abyss into hell. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself, then looked up to see Kagome, watching him from behind a tree, tears in her eyes. He tried to move, but he couldn't. "KAGOME!" He yelled, but his voice didn't make a sound. Was he already in hell? Was this the end?   
  
Second chappie done! Whoohoo! - I know...evil cliffie - If I don't update soon, read my other story to entertain yourself - If ya already haven't. Well...yea...please review!  
  
Laterz 


	4. Goodbye

Ok. Thanx so much for the reviews! Now ur reward! A brand new chappie to read! WHOOHOO!  
  
Chapter 3: Goodbye   
  
Miroku fell asleep in front of the fire. Now it was quiet in the house, not a single sound. Well...except for Miroku's snoring.  
  
Kagome stood there, watching them. She couldn't move. 'He made his choice to be with Kikyo. It's not like I care. He never liked me anyway. What am I talking about? I do care cuz I love him!' Kagome stood there, debating with herself. Then she looked up and looked straight at Inuyasha. He looked scared. He could see Kagome, and stared straight back at her, locking eyes. Then Kagome couldn't take it anymore and starting running off towards him, crying her heart out. "INUYASHA!" she yelled. Kikyo looked up and fire grew in her eyes. "STOP RIGHT THERE BITCH!" Kikyo yelled. "INUYASHA CHOSE ME! HE HATES YOU! BUD OUT!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Inuyasha. Tears grew in her eyes and she nodded. "Your...right..." She looked down at the ground and slowly started to back up. Kikyo smirked. Then the was a huge explosion. "I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!...Goodbye..." Kagome yelled, but whispered the last part. Then there was blinding flash and Kagome shielded her eyes. After it was down, Kagome opened up her eyes and noticed that they were gone. "Inu...yasha..." she said. She ran away back to the village crying.  
  
Miroku woke up suddenly to the sound of crying. He went outside his house and noticed Kagome running from the woods crying. "Kagome!?" he yelled. She ran straight to him and pounced on him, giving him a big hug. (A/N: Don't think they are a couple - Just rele good friends :p) Sango came out. "Kagome?" They took her inside and sat her by the fire, covering her up with a warm blanket. The sat down next to her. "What happened Kagome? Why are you crying?" Miroku said. Kagome just cried harder. "Kagome...you can tell us anything." Sango said and her hand down on Kagome's knee reassuringly. "Inu-Inu..." she started. "Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku said. Kagome nodded. "Inu...yasha...he's gone..." "Gone where?" Miroku asked. "He's gone...and never coming back..." "Kagome. Where did he go?" Sango asked. "Hell." she said. "Kikyo." Miroku and Sango said in unison. Kagome started crying louder. "Shhhh." Sango said and hugged Kagome. "Lady Kagome..." Miroku said and held her hand to know that he was there to help. "He-He's gone forever...he hates me." Kagome said and sniffled. "He doesn't hate you Kagome." Miroku said. "Then why would he leave me?" Sango and Miroku were quiet. "Well...he-he already promised his life to Kikyo. He can't break that promise." Sango said. Kagome just layed her head on Sango's shoulder and sighed, knowing that her friends were with her. Then they heard a crash. "What was that!?" Sango said. They all got up and looked around. It wasn't inside the house, and Hika was ok. "It's outside, c'mon." Miroku said. Kagome and Sango nodded their heads and followed him.  
  
They noticed the logs Miroku cut earlier were knocked over. "Huh?" Then they heard something up on the roof. They looked up there and was surprised to see what they were.  
  
Ok. This chappie done. Betcha I am fooling you who is up on the roof. BWAHAHA! Well um...Yea.  
  
Please review! - 


	5. Feelings Finally Confessed

Well...here ya go - Thanx to everyone who reviewed! - There might be one or two more chappies after this one. Like I said. It's a short story...something to think of when your so bored in math class...doing algebra...Well...um...yea, you get it. Read now -  
  
Chapter 4: Feelings Finally Confessed  
  
They saw it. "A wild boar? Eh?" Sango said, looking up at the roof. (A/N: Bwahahaha! Wat did I tell ya?! - Wait! There's more!) "How did that get up on the roof?" Miroku said and got his axe. "Your gonna kill it?!" Kagome said. "Those wild boars are dangerous. If you don't kill them, they'll kill you." "Oh." "How do you plan to get up there Miroku?" Sango asked. "Hm. Good question." Miroku stood there thinking. Then all of the sudden the boar let out a loud squeak. (A/N: You know...Oink Oink? - yea)   
  
Then it started rolling off the roof. Miroku threw the axe to the left of him and pushed Kagome and Sango, who were the right of him, farther over so they wouldn't get hit. The boar landed on the ground with a thump. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome went over and examined it. "It's dead." Miroku said, nudging it with his foot. "But what killed it?" Kagome asked.   
  
Then she looked back up at the roof. Something was staring back at her. She looked harder. Amber eyes. Her eyes widened and she backed up. "Inu...yasha?" she asked. Miroku and Sango looked up at her. Then the figure jumped off the roof, did a front flip, and landed in front of Kagome. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. Then the figure hugged her tightly. "Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Kagome." he said. Miroku and Sango smiled happily. Kagome hugged him tighter, and started crying into his chest. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek against hers. "Inuyasha...I thought you went with Kikyo. Why are you here? You have made a promise to her that you can't break." "I told Kikyo no. I found out that I never did love her. It wasn't my fault Kikyo died, it was Naraku's. He is in hell now, so she got her wish of the one who killed her in hell with her." Kagome smiled and looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha...I love you." she said and looked down at the ground sadly. Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his hand so she would look him in the eyes. "I love you too Kagome." The he brought her face to his and gave her a long loving kiss. Everyone in the village clapped. (A/N: Yes, they were all watching hahaha. This kinda reminds me of the Titanic movie. You know how Rose has that dream where she kisses Jack and everyone on the ship claps? Yea. But this isn't a dream - Me so weird. That's why I'm in the crazy house, in a straight jacket...in a concealed room - heh heh (Ahem...not literally, incase I scared anyone) But yea. -) They parted and smiled at each other.   
  
=========The Next Day: In Kaede's Hut=========  
  
Kagome woke up, in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up and watched how his ears twitched when he slept. She smiled at how cute he was. She tried to get up, but his arms just tightened around her waist. Kagome growled and crossed her arms. Then she heard a chuckle and saw Inuyasha's eyes opened, smirking at her. She slightly smiled. Then he released her and she stood up. She looked down at Inuyasha and smiled and he smiled back. "I'm gonna go visit Miroku and Sango...ok?" "..." "Inuyasha? Is that ok?" Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream. "Yea...uh huh." "Ok, be back later." Kagome left the hut and Inuyasha layed back against the wall and rested his eyes.  
  
"Is anyone here?" Kagome asked as she approached Miroku and Sango's house. "Come in Kagome." Sango said. Kagome came inside and saw Sango feeding Hika. "Eat." Sango said to Hika. Instead of eating, Hika picked up his food with his hand and threw it towards Kagome. Luckily, Kagome dodged it and it hit the wall. "HIKA!" his mother said angrily at him. Hika just giggled. Sango cleaned up the mess on the wall and sighed. "Never have kids." she said jokingly. Kagome laughed and a tint of pink crept upon her cheeks.   
  
Then Miroku came in and dusted his hands. "Hi Kagome." He said and a huge smirk spread across his face. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hi Miroku." He just continued to smirk and walked over to Sango and Hika. "Hika, eat your food, or no making berry pie." Miroku said. "NO! ME WANT BERRY PIE!" Hika said and started crying. "Miroku!" Sango said angrily. She went over to Hika and said "Fine, one bite of dinner and you get berry pie." "YAY!" Hika said. "Sango...don't spoil him, we want him to grow up to be a strong, adventurous monk, not no lazy villager." Sango turned and glared at him and said "MONK!? HE IS GONNA BE A DEMON EXTERMINATOR! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" "He is going to be a monk, Sango, end of story." "No! No end of story! Hika is going to end up being a demon exterminator!"   
  
"Monk."   
  
"Demon exterminator!"   
  
"Monk."   
  
"Demon Exterminator!"   
  
"Monk."   
  
"Demon Exterminator!"  
  
"Monk."   
  
"Demon Exterminator!"   
  
Kagome watched them and rolled her eyes. She walked out of their hut and went back to Kaede's hut. She walked in with an annoyed face. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, after sensing her come in with an attitude. "Miroku and Sango." she said. "Now what are they arguing about?" "Whether or not Hika will be either a monk or demon exterminator, it's pathetic if ya ask me." "Yea, I agree." Kagome stopped and turned and looked down at him. "You...agree?" "Why wouldn't I?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to him. Inuyasha looked at her and hesitated a minute, then picked her up and set her in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her waist. She layed back against him and sighed. It was quiet and relaxing, sitting next to each other. Both content within each other's presence. Soon, sleep overtook them.  
  
Well...there ya have it. Chapter 4...Yup...Mmm hmm. Yes. Yep. Yea. Uh huh. Yuppers- (Corny). Yeppers- (Cheesy). Haha, I know, me takin up space. Well see ya. Please Review! - 


	6. Will You Be My WHAT THE HELL!

Hiya, back again with a new chappie! Come on people! Let's cheer! crickets chirp Well then...read anyway!  
  
Chapter 5: Will You Be My-What The Hell!?  
  
"Monk."  
  
"Demon exterminator!"  
  
"Monk."  
  
"Demon exterminator!"  
  
"Monk."  
  
"Demon exterminator!"  
  
"Monk."  
  
"Demon Exterminator!!!"  
  
"Fine. He will be a demon exterminator." "Huh? Your gonna give up that easily?" "Yes love, just to make you happy." Miroku smiled. Sango smiled too and walked up to him and hugged him. "Let's make this easier and have Hika grow up to be both a monk and a demon exterminator." "Ok love. Perfect idea." Miroku smiled. Then they both tried to feed Hika, who was trying to start a food fight.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep and woke Inuyasha up. He looked down at her and his ears twitched. "Kagome?" he asked. She opened her cerulean eyes slowly. He stared into her eyes, which glistened from the sunlight. "Hm?" she said, yawning. "Nothing. You...um...want to go for a walk?" He asked. "Sure...I guess." Kagome stood up and helped Inuyasha up. They walked out of the hut together. Kaede, who had watched from her own room in the hut asked herself, "Oi. Is it time already Inuyasha? Good luck."   
  
"That's it! I give up!" Sango said and walked out of the hut. Miroku shook his head and followed her. Hika sat there and stared at his food and finally started to eat it.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked, hand-in-hand (A/N: AWWWWWW!) down a trail in the forest. They approached the God Tree. (A/N: Gr. What is dat other name for it!? ) They sat down in front of it. A long silence passed them. The only thing that could be heard was the rustle of leaves of the trees from the brewing wind. "Sooo..." Kagome said, breaking the silence. It startled Inuyasha, and he jumped. Kagome giggled. "Well...uh." he tried to talk. Kagome cocked her head to the side, confused.  
  
After Hika finished eating, he ran out of the hut, past his parents, and headed for the forest. "HIKA!?" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time. They stood up and ran after Hika. "HIKA! GET BACK HERE NOW!" yelled Sango, trying to keep up with Miroku. Hika just giggled and ran faster.  
  
"Well....um...Kagome...." Inuyasha hesitated, but then took Kagome's hands in his and looked her straight in her eyes. Kagome looked confused.   
  
Then Hika ran behind the God Tree, unnoticed to Kagome and Inuyasha. He started climbing it. Miroku and Sango stopped, standing in fear. Hika climbed over to a limb hanging over Kagome and Inuyasha, then slowly, he started to slip.  
  
"Kagome...will...you....I mean...." "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed heavily and said "Kagome...Will you be my-WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuyasha started but Hika fell from the tree and landed in his lap. (A/N: Did I make that easy to understand? Hika fell at the same time Inuyasha was talking then Inu said 'what the hell' when Hika landed in his lap. Sorry if that was confuzzling : p) Hika looked up at him and smiled widely. "UNCLE INU!" He yelled happily. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sweat dropped while Inuyasha growled in irritation. "Take your kid." Inuyasha growled and stood up, handing Hika to Miroku. Then he walked off. "Uh?" Kagome said. Hika started pulling on Miroku's earring. "OW!" he yelled and handed him to Sango. "I'm going to follow Inuyasha. I will catch up with you two later." Kagome said and started to run off to where Inuyasha walked off. Sango and Miroku shrugged their shoulders and headed back to the village.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" Kagome said walked through the woods, trying to find where he walked off to.   
  
"Oi?" Kaede said as Sango and Miroku returned, "Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku walked over to her. "Inuyasha walked off on us and Kagome went to go find where he went." Sango said. "Why would he walk off, child?" Sango held up Hika. Hika blew a spit bubble and it popped. He giggled and squirmed in Sango's arms. Kaede shook her head back and forth and walked back inside her hut. Sango and Miroku went inside their hut.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome called. Then she came to the well. She stopped next to a tree when she noticed Inuyasha sitting next to it, staring down it. She sighed and walked over to him, and sat down. "Inuyasha?" she asked. His ears twitched and he looked at her. His eyes seemed to have a bit of fear in them. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" "Kagome..." Now Kagome was worried, why was he acting like this? "Inuyasha, you can tell me what's wrong, I won't tell." Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. Kagome waited patiently. "Kagome...I want you to...I mean...I..." Inuyasha shook his head back and forth. "You want me to what? I will do anything you want, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down at the ground. "Kagome. I want you to be my mate." Kagome froze, eyes wide. He wanted her to be his mate!?  
  
Well there ya have it. Bwahahahaha! EVIL CLIFFIE! -Continues laughing insanely- Tee hee heeeeeee. Please review. If ya don't review. No new chappie, then you won't know what Kagome's answer is. I'm am looking for 5 reviews. Not much. Well um yea. Please review!  
  
-Inuyasha's-Sweetheart  
  
or  
  
-Kagome  
  
or  
  
-Kira (Akira)  
  
or   
  
-Raven  
  
Ok I think you get it now : p 


	7. Skeptical

Back again. I got the reviews I asked for. THANK YOU!!! : p Well on to da story!  
  
Chapter 6: Skeptical  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. She rubbed them and blinked a few times and stared back at him. Inuyasha then looked really worried. "Y-You..." Kagome said and pointed at Inuyasha, "W-Want me..." she pointed to herself, "T-To be your m-mate?!" "Yes Kagome......" he said. Kagome seemed like she was freaking out and she said "Inuyasha...what are you talking about!? I can't be your mate!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and stood up and ran away because of the hurt of his broken heart. Kagome stopped. "Inuyasha?" she said.  
  
Inuyasha ran far away into the forest. He stopped suddenly and fell to the ground. "I was...rejected...I had no idea..." he said to himself and tears fell down onto the ground.  
  
Kagome sat there, not knowing what to do. "Inuyasha..." she said and stood up. "I didn't mean what I did...I want to be your mate..." She started walking back to the village and she broke into a run.  
  
"Oi?" Kaede said as she saw Kagome run back into the village. Sango and Miroku came out of their hut and they were crashed down by Kagome hugging them. "KAGOME!?" they both said. Kagome cried loudly. "Kagome? What is wrong? Tell me." Sango said. Kagome just continued crying. Hika, who was in Miroku's arms, frowned and said "Auntie Kaggie..." "Miroku, take Hika over to Kaede. I need to talk to Kagome." Miroku nodded and walked over to Kaede's hut. Sango took Kagome inside.  
  
"Kagome...now tell me. What happened?" "I-Inuyasha..." she said. "What about Inuyasha?" "He-he." "KAGOME! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!" Sango yelled and covered her mouth quickly. "Sorry..." she said. "It's ok S-Sango...Inuyasha...he...asked me to be his mate...and-and now he feels like I rejected him because he ran away crying. But it was my fault..." Sango's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. "So he ran away feeling rejected because he expected you to react different and say yes?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and looked at the ground. "Now he probably won't talk to me again." "Kagome, listen. Go out and find him. Explain to him about what is going on. Tell him you want to be his mate. Right?" Kagome looked at her seriously and nodded. "Right." Sango smiled and said "Now go. I will explain things to Kaede and Miroku so they understand why your gone." Kagome nodded and stood up and walked out of the hut. Sango got up and walked to Kaede's hut. "What was wrong love?" Miroku asked. "Let me explain it to you." She sat down and explained everything to him and Kaede.  
  
Kagome walked through the forest in search of Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha...I hope you forgive me..."   
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Kagome...you didn't mean it?" he asked himself, after his dog ears picked up her voice. He stood up and walked towards the place where he heard her voice.  
  
"Oh..." Miroku said as Sango finished explaining. "Oi. I wasn't expecting that?" Kaede said. Sango nodded and said "Now Kagome is in search for Inuyasha to explain things to him." Everyone grew silent and stared at the fire.  
  
Kagome looked everywhere for Inuyasha but was unsuccessful in finding him. She sat down on the cold ground and started crying. "He's gone for good now......" she said to herself. Inuyasha approached her slowly. Then he sat down next to her and hugged her. She froze and looked up and saw Inuyasha's pale face. "Inuyasha! I mean...I never meant what I said. I was just kinda...skeptical I guess..." "I understand Kagome..." "Inuyasha." she said and took his face in her hands, "I want to be your mate. Give me a chance." Tears streamed down her face. He hugged her and said "Don't cry. I will give you a chance. Kagome, I love you." Kagome hugged back and said "I love you too."  
  
Hika fell asleep in Miroku's arms and started drooling on him. "Ew!" Miroku said and made a disgusted face. Sango giggled and said "Your such a child Miroku." He smiled and she did too.  
  
Inuyasha made a fire and said "I am going to stay here tonight." "I'll stay with you." Kagome said and she smiled. Inuyasha smiled too. She crawled over to him and hugged him. He hugged back and kissed her. Kagome moaned against his lips. He started to kiss down her neck and collar bone. "Mmmm Kagome..." he moaned. Kagome smiled. He licked her neck and said "This might hurt a bit." Kagome nodded. Then he bit her neck and sunk his teeth in her soft flesh. Kagome gasped amd stiffened. He licked the blood from her wound and nuzzled her neck for apology. "I'm sorry if that hurt." he said. "It hurt Inuyasha...but it felt right." she replied and smiled. He smiled too and lied her back on the ground. "Inuyasha..." she moaned. He kissed her lips softly and started to unbutton her shirt. She pulled off his kimono and undershirt. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said, breathless. "Inuyasha, take me." Kagome said, seductively.  
  
(A/N: Sorry lemon lovers. I don't want to ruin this chapter, or story, with one of my sucky lemons. Trust me. You won't like it V.V)  
  
Sango stood up and said "I am going back to the hut." "Ok, I'll come too." Miroku said and lifted Hika up. "Goodbye Kaede." They both said. "Ye two take care." Kaede said. Sango and Miroku nodded and left Kaede's hut.  
  
"I guess Kagome and Inuyasha aren't coming back?" Miroku said. "I guess so..." Sango replied and went inside their hut. Miroku lied Hika down in his little cradle thingy and went inside his room. They both cuddled together and went to sleep.  
  
==========The Next Morning==========  
  
Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Inuyasha who was purring in his sleep. "Aw." Kagome said and smiled. She sat up and froze as she felt a chill. She looked down and 'eep-ed' when she noticed she was completely naked. She picked up his haori and wrapped it around her. She looked over at Inuyasha, and he was in the same state too. She quickly got dressed and put his haori over him. She remembered the actions that happened the night before and slightly smiled, along with a bright red blush. She nudged him and he slowly opened up his eyes. He smiled at the bright angel before him and sat up. He changed quickly and sat down and sighed. He blushed a little remembering the night before but quickly shook it off. "Are we going to...uh go back to the village?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and stood up. Kagome stood up too and felt a little woozy. Inuyasha looked at her and said "Are you ok?" Kagome shook her head and looked up at him and said "I feel a little...dizzy." "Hmm..." Inuyasha said. Then Kagome gasped as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the village.   
  
Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha came into the village, carrying Kagome. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked. "I don't feel good." Kagome replied. Inuyasha set her down and held her still. "Oh." Miroku and Sango said. "C'mon Kagome, let's see if Kaede can help you." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and walked towards Kaede's hut while Inuyasha had a firm grip around her waist.  
  
==========In Kaede's Hut==========  
  
"Oi Inuyasha, all Kagome needs is sleep. And if I were you, I would keep an eye on that bite mark just incase." Kaede said and smirked. "Feh." Inuyasha said. Kagome lied down on Kaede's bed and rested on her side. It felt weird being Inuyasha's mate, but it was the only thing she had been dreaming since the first day she met him. "Inuyasha..." she mumbled and smiled. Sleep then overtook her.  
  
Well there ya go tee hee heeeeeeeeee. = ) YAY! KAGOME IS INUYASHA'S MATE! WHOOHOO! -stops- ooooook...review please. I. Need. Reviews. PLEASE! -gets down on knees and grovels- PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. YOUR WHAT?

Well. Another chappie to whoever reads this lame story -sighs- Here ya go.....  
  
Chapter 7: YOUR WHAT!?  
  
Inuyasha sat outside watching the little village children play. "Feh." he said. Kaede came out of the hut and said "Inuyasha. Kagome is awake now if you wish to see her. I will be over at Sango and Miroku's." Inuyasha nodded and watched the old hag waddle away. He stood up and went inside.   
  
Kagome sat up and leaned against the wall as she looked out the window. 'I feel a little better...' she thought. Inuyasha came in. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and sat on the floor next to her. "Are you ok?" he said, rather roughly. She nodded and patted the spot next to her. "Sit up here with me Inuyasha. I don't bite." Inuyasha stood up and crawled up next to her. "But I bite." he said and smirked. She smirked back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you too." he whispered back. Kagome started feeling sick again and she stood up and ran away. "KAGOME!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked dabbing Kagome's head with a damp cloth. Kagome nodded slowly and looked kind of pale. "What happened?" Kagome asked holding her pounding head in her palms. "You got sick to your stomach and good thing you got out of Kaede's hut just in time." Miroku said. Sango glared at him and looked back at Kagome and said "Funny. It happened to me too. Well...I mean?" Sango stopped before she got too far and shook her head back and forth. "Oi child, come over to my hut. I need to talk to you." Kaede said to Kagome. Kagome looked at her with a worried look on her face but stood up and followed Kaede out.   
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked once they got inside Kaede's hut. "Sango and Miroku sent him to go get some water." "Oh." Kagome sat down and Kaede handed her a cup of herbal tea she was making earlier. She sat down across from Kagome and took a sip of her tea. "Kagome..." Kaede said and set her cup down. Kagome looked at her and grew a worried look across her face again. "Kaede...is there something wrong!?" Kagome said, extremely worried. "Ne child." Kaede said and smiled. "Kagome...the reason you feel this way and why you are getting sick is because you are pregnant." (Kagome-- O.O) "I AM!?" Kagome practically yelled. Kaede nodded. "BUT HOW-HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS QUICK!?" Kaede, who was keeping her cool, said "Well Kagome, you mated a hanyou. Hanyou's tend to speed up processes more quicker, including pregnancy. So instead of nine months of a baby developing, it will only take about three months." Kagome, who was so confused and surprised, just blinked. "So Inuyasha already knows?" Kagome asked. "Ne child. Inuyasha can sense all but pregnancy. So he knows nothing." Kagome nodded dumbly. "So I should tell him, huh?" "Hai." Kagome nodded and stood up and walked out of the hut, leaving her tea on the floor.   
  
Kagome walked into the forest and looked around for Inuyasha. The sun was setting and it left brilliant colors in the sky. The violet of Miroku's robes, the magenta of Sango's eye shadow, and the blood red of Inuyasha's haori was stretched across the sky making the sunset even more beautiful. Kagome, who was too involved in admiring the sky, didn't notice were she was walking, and tripped and fell down into a trench. "Ow." Kagome said and rolled over so she was laying on her back. She looked at her arm and noticed she cut it on something during the fall and it was bleeding. "Owwie." she said again and sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She stood up and dusted herself off and climbed out of the trench. She back away from the trench and hit something. She turned around quickly and was met by amber eyes. "Inuyasha." Kagome said a smiled. "Kagome...your hurt." Inuyasha said as he lifted up her arm and examined it. "I tripped...and fell...into a trench...because I am a retard and wasn't paying attention where I was walking." "Kagome. Your not a retard." Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her waist and gripped the heavy water jug in the other hand tightly and ran off towards the village.   
  
Inuyasha gave Sango the jug of water she asked for. He walked away back towards the forest. "Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Kagome said and ran to catch up with him. "I don't know...away." "Why?" "Because I want to. Do you have a problem wench?" Kagome stopped and looked slightly hurt at how he was acting. Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "Fine, you can come." He smirked. Kagome ran up next to him with a slight smile spread across her face and asked "Why do you fake your attitude?" "I don't know...it's fun. But I don't mean it." Kagome smiled.   
  
They reached the well and stopped. "Inuyasha...I have something to tell you." His ears perked up and he looked at her. "Inuyasha...I'm...I'm..." "Your what Kagome?" he asked and scooted over next to her. "I'm...pregnant." (Inuyasha-- O.O) "YOUR WHAT!?" He yelled. Kagome winced and looked down and said "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I can't predict what is going to happen. We did mate after all...." She stood up with a hurt expression and started walking away. Inuyasha, who appeared to be fretting, looking up after getting a whiff of salt. "Kagome?" he said and stood up and ran after her. "Don't cry. I didn't mean that I was upset. I am just surprised that I didn't sense it earlier." Kagome looked up at him and said "Kaede said you can sense all but pregnancy...so you aren't angry?" "No Kagome, I'm happy. It's just feels weird that I'm going to be a father!" Inuyasha grew little sparkles around his eyes and went into a daze. Kagome giggled and waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head back and forth and looked down at her with a smile. "Inuyasha?" "Hm?" "I have made a decision." she said. "What is it Kagome?" "I have decided that I am going to live the rest of my life here with you, in the feudal era." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he said "Really?" "Really." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha did too and he hugged her. "But. I have to tell my mom and explain things to her." Inuyasha nodded and said "How about now?" Kagome nodded and he picked her up and jumped into the well.  
  
==========On The Other Side Of The Well==========  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and set Kagome down. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "You nervous?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha took her hand and squeezed it and said "Don't worry, I'm here with you." Kagome smiled and they both walked out of the well house and to the shrine.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled. "I'm in the kitchen sweetheart!" her mother yelled back. Kagome gulped and walked into the kitchen. Her mother turned around and smiled. "Welcome home Kagome, hello Inuyasha." "Hi." Inuyasha said quickly. Kagome could tell Inuyasha was nervous too. "Mom. I have to tell you something." Kagome said and sat down on a stool. Inuyasha stood behind her. Her mother nodded and sat down across from her with a smile. "Well...mom..." Kagome began but couldn't really finish. "What is it Kagome?" "Mom...me and Inuyasha...we mated and now I'm pregnant and decided to live the rest of my life in the feudal era, there." Kagome said quickly. (Kagome's Mom-- O.O) "KAGOME! AT THIS AGE!? YOUR GIVING UP YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" Kagome winced and looked slightly hurt. Inuyasha held back his anger asking himself if Kagome would be angry if he sent her mother hurdling into outer space and to never return. "I'm am not giving up my whole life mom! You wanted me to be with someone who loved me for me and I have found Inuyasha! I thought you would atleast be one bit happy for me!" Kagome yelled and got up and ran away with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha went to run after her but Kagome's mom stopped him and said "Let me talk to her Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and sat down on the 'stool' thingy.   
  
Kagome flopped down on her bed and cried her heart out. Her mom came in quietly and shut the door behind her. She walked over to Kagome's bed and sat down next to her. "Kagome...I'm sorry. I AM happy for you. I am just shocked. Please don't cry." her mom said and pulled her into a hug. Kagome hugged her back and wiped her tears away. "I can't believe I am going to have grandchildren." her mom said with glossy eyes. Kagome smiled. "Mom? Can you promise me one thing?" Her mom looked at her and nodded. "Mom...do you promise to agree with whatever decision I make?" "Yes Kagome. Just don't make any bad decisions that will hurt you or anyone around you." Kagome smiled and said "I won't. I promise." Her mom stood up and said "Take whatever you need." Kagome nodded.  
  
Kagome came downstairs after her mother with her backpack, but it was filled much larger than usual. Her mother disappeared into another room and Kagome walked into the kitchen over to Inuyasha. "Everything is settled now." Kagome said and smiled. Inuyasha smiled too. Her mom came back in and said "Here Kagome. I have some kimonos for you to wear. It would probably be more suitable in the feudal era then your school uniform." Kagome nodded and took the kimonos from her mom. "Are we ready then?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. They all walked out of the shrine and to the well house. Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the steps and was about to jump into the well. "You promise to visit me, grandpa, and Sota, right?" Kagome nodded and said "I promise. Explain things to them, ok?" "Ok." Then Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and they both jumped into the well. Kagome's mom sniffed and wiped her tears and said "My little girl is all grown up now." She turned around and went back inside the shrine.  
  
==========In The Feudal Era==========  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and they walked back to the village. They went inside Kaede's hut. "Back so quick?" Kaede asked. "And here to stay." Kagome said and smiled. Kaede smiled and said "Ye two can stay here tonight. Tomorrow we will start building ye own hut on the outside of the village." Kagome smiled and bowed. "Arigato." she said and set her stuff down in a corner. "I am going to sleep." she said and rolled out her sleeping bag. "I best get going to sleep too." Kaede said and stood up and went inside her own room. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat down against the wall. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Kagome asked. "When I'm tired." he replied. She nodded and lied her head down and went to sleep. Soon, Inuyasha's eyes grew heavy, so he lied down next to Kagome and fell asleep too.  
  
There is your chappie for all who cares. Review if ya wanna...but who would? -sighs- Few more chapters then I will end this lame story. You all can celebrate now...... 


	9. A Big Decision

I am back. I have another chappie  
  
I have two pictures for this chappie. Its not exactly like the detailed information I wrote...but it's close enough. If you want them just email me at: Sapphire (underscore) eyes922 (at)   
  
I hate da quick editing thingy because it doesn't work and plus it takes out all of da foreign symbol thingies...gr.

Oh and thanks ta all da people who actually read and enjoy meh story!

Chapter 8: A Big Decision  
  
Kagome opened up her eyes and looked around. Everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?" she asked herself. She got up and walked out of the hut. There was no one around. Kagome walked around to find some villagers carrying three large logs. "Excuse me. But where is everyone, and what are you doing?" Kagome asked. "Lady Kagome. Follow us." is all they said and started to walk off towards the forest. Kagome followed close behind.   
  
----------  
  
"WOW!" Kagome said. She approached a half-done house. "IT'S HUGE!" she said. "For ye and Inuyasha, child." Kaede said. Kagome looked at her with glossy eyes. "Really!?" she asked excited. "Really." Kaede said and smiled. "How did you get it this far this quick?" Kagome asked. "We started before sunrise." Miroku said, carrying some small logs. Kagome smiled. "How come I wasn't woken up?" Kagome pouted. "Because you looked too cute sleeping." Inuyasha said from behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kagome smiled and leaned back against him. "How could I ever repay you and the villagers, Kaede?" Kagome asked. "Ne child. You need us no pay. We just are happy to help ye two out. Ye two have been very helpful these past years. Along with Sango and Miroku." Kaede said. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha just snorted. "Is there any way I can help?" Kagome asked. "You just relax Kagome. It will be a lot just to move in to it." Sango said and smiled. Kagome smiled too. "How long will it take?" she asked. "About two days Kagome. Today we will finish the outside and tomorrow we will do the inside." Miroku said. Kagome nodded and said "Well I am going back to Kaede's hut to see what I brought with me." Everyone nodded and Inuyasha followed her.   
  
----------  
  
"Wow. I can't believe they are doing all this for us!" Kagome said as they entered Kaede's hut. "Well, what goes around comes around. We paid them respect and helped them out, so now it's their turn to help us out." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and sat down on her sleeping bag and opened up her big yellow backpack. "Well...to start off. I have kimonos, ramen, pillows, some blankets...the Shikon No Tama jewel....." she said and stopped as she pulled out the jewel. She sighed and turned to Inuyasha and handed it to him. "Here. I promised it was yours after we completed it." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at it and said "No Kagome. The rightful owner is you." He put the necklace around her neck and said "Use it for your own good." Kagome looked up at him and smiled and said "I love you." "I love you too Kagome."  
  
----------  
  
After checking everyone thing that was in her bag, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of Kaede's hut and back to the area where their soon-to-be-new-house was. "This bag is really heavy." Kagome said, almost falling over from the weight of it. Inuyasha took it and said "Better?" "Much." Kagome said and smiled. He smiled. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down near a tree and watched everyone build their new house. "I feel like I should help." Kagome said. "It's ok Kagome. We will take care of it. Don't worry about it." Sango said. Hika appeared out of no where and ran over to Kagome. "AUNTIE KAGGIE!" He said happily. "Get over here now Hika!" Sango said. "It's ok Sango. I'm gonna have to get used to it." Kagome said and smiled as she picked up Hika and rocked him back and forth in her arms. Sango smiled and walked away to help. Kagome leaned against the tree and found that Hika fell asleep in her arms. Inuyasha leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder and fell asleep. "Aw." Kagome said. Soon sleep overtook her.  
  
----------  
  
"Kagome. Wake up." a familiar voice said and nudged Kagome. She opened her eyes and seen amber eyes. "Hi...love." she said, hesitating to say the last part. Inuyasha smiled and picked Hika up from Kagome's arms. "Come on, the sun is setting." Inu said. Kagome looked up to see the villagers still working on their house. "Wow. The outside is done!" Kagome said happily. "Now we are working on the inside." Sango said. Inuyasha handed Hika to Sango and smiled. "Great!" Kagome said. "Let's ask Kaede if we can spend another night in her hut, Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha said. He helped her up and they started walking back to the hut.  
  
----------  
  
"Oi. Ye two have woken up?" Kaede said as they returned to the village. Kagome nodded and dropped her heavy bag on the ground. "Ye two can stay another night if ye want." "Thanks Kaede!" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha picked up her big yellow bag and followed Kagome and Kaede inside.  
  
----------  
  
"Let's call it a day!" A villager yelled. Everyone dismissed slowly from the half built house and returned to their own.   
  
----------  
  
"Ye two home should be finished by sometime tomorrow." Kaede said. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and said "I'm not tired...but I guess I should go to sleep." Kaede nodded and went into her room. "We don't have to." Inuyasha said and smirked. Kagome looked up at him quickly. He scooted over next to her and brought her chin up in a passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "Mmmmm Kagome. Your lips taste of cherries." He said and smiled. Kagome smiled too. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and lied down on her pillow. Kagome lied her head down next to him and sighed with a smile. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep too.  
  
----------Morning----------  
  
Inuyasha woke up to notice everyone was gone, along with all of Kagome's stuff, besides her sleeping bag and pillow. "Huh?" he said as he sat up. He rolled up the sleeping bag and pillow and went outside, carrying them. He walked over to his house no one was there either. Then all the sudden somebody jumped on him from behind. He snarled and turned around. "Oh. Kagome. Sorry." He said and drooped his ears. "It's ok." "Where is everyone?" He asked. "In their own homes or working in the village." "Why?" "Just because." "Oh?" "Our home is finished silly." Kagome said and ran inside. Inuyasha blinked and followed her.  
  
----------  
  
"Wow." Inuyasha said looking around. "There is a kitchen place, three bedrooms, a hot spring, living room...uh...and more, but I can't think anymore." Kagome said. "They even made us furniture and stuff." Kagome said and smiled happily. Inuyasha smiled too. "It's around late afternoon...I can't believe you slept that long..." She said. His ears twitched and he shrugged. "Go look around." She said. He nodded and walked away. Kagome went outside and went away from the house. She looked at the Shikon Jewel and sighed. "I have thought this over and over and now I have decided on what my wish will be. It will be for the better." She said. She took the Shikon Jewel from around her neck and held it close. She whispered something to it and a big explosion occurred.  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha was looking around the house when he heard a big explosion. He ran outside to see a big pink bubble surrounded by blue electric static stuff, shooting everywhere. "KAGOME!?" He yelled. Finally, it all disappeared and a body was lowered to the ground. He ran over to her and gasped at what he saw.  
  
----------  
  
Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and some villagers came over to their house from hearing a big explosion. They all walked over to where Inuyasha was and gasped at what they saw. Kagome sat up and opened up her eyes. She looked at everyone. "Kagome!? What did you do!?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him and said "I wished to be a hanyou like you Inuyasha." Kagome now had black dog ears with white tips on the top of her head, long black hair with silver strands through it, claws and fangs, a long cat-like tail that was black with a white tip, and her eyes were silver with yellow streaks through them. Her legs were longer, her breasts fuller, and her hips more rounder. To Inuyasha, she was even more irresistible. Everyone just stared at her with wide eyes. Kagome's ears drooped and she looked down. Inuyasha hugged her and said "I'm proud of you Kagome for making this decision, but why?" "Because...I thought it would be better for us...and our kid......" Kagome looked down and sniffled. "I'm sorry..." She said. "Don't be sorry Kagome. I would have let you either way." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.   
  
----------  
  
Kaede dismissed the villagers. "Wow Kagome. You look so...different..." Sango said. Kagome smiled. Miroku was sitting there just staring at Kagome's chest, stuck in a daze. Inuyasha, noticed this and growled and knocked him upside the head. "OW!" Miroku said. "Stop being a lecher!" Inuyasha growled. Kaede shook her head back and forth and said "Kagome, no matter what, you are still part of this village and future priestess too, after I pass." Kagome looked at her and said "Now don't say that Kaede, don't even think about passing, you still have a long time before that..." Kaede smiled and said "Thank you child. I will now return to the village." She waddled back to the village. Hika, who was hiding behind Sango, poked his head out and looked at Kagome and shivered. Sango picked him up and said "Hika, don't be scared, this is Auntie Kaggie." Hika reached his little baby arms out to Kagome and she took him. He pulled her hair and started chewing on it. "AUNTIE KAGGIE!" He said happily and hugged her. Kagome raised an eyebrow but hugged back. Sango giggled and took Hika back after they were done hugging. Kagome wiped the drool of her hair and wiped her hand on the grass and smiled. Sango looked at Hika and said "How many times do I have to tell you not to chew on hair?" Her and Kagome giggled. Hika just smiled brightly. "Well...we better get back to our hut, come on love." Miroku said and started walking away. "Bye Kagome, Inuyasha." She said and bowed and walked away. Kagome waved until they were out of sight. Inuyasha looked at her and she looked back at him and her ears twitched. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "You know...you were delicious as a mere human, but now your just plain irresistible." He said. Kagome smirked and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Well...I am going to take a bath." She said. Inuyasha nodded and let go of her and she went inside, looking over her shoulder to him. Before she went in she said "C'mon, I know you want a bath too." Then she went inside. Inuyasha followed her.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome pulled out a beautiful kimono, that was just a plain lavender color, from the tansu next to her bed. She heard Inuyasha come in and she turned around and said "I'll race you." She ran past him at her demon speed. He ran after her, right at her heels. She opened the shojin door to the hot springs, stripped her clothing, and jumped in. Inuyasha stopped and slid the shojin door shut and stared down at Kagome. "Are you coming in?" She asked and her ears twitched, spraying the water off them. He nodded and stripped his clothing and slipped in next to her. "See? Not that hard." Kagome said with a smile. He slightly smiled but looked down at the water as if in deep thought. "Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?" She asked. He jumped and looked at her and nodded his head no. She floated over next to him and said "Why are you so silent?" She floated on her back and looked at him upside down. He blushed at what he saw and blinked a few times. "What? You like what you see?" She asked with a smirk. "Like I said, irresistible." He said and smirked. "Then..." She began and wrapped her legs around him and said "I want you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and said "I want you too, Kagome."  
  
----------  
  
They slumped over and sighed. Their breathing went back to a normal rate and they both felt like they stepped out of heaven. "Mmmm Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha sat up out of the hot springs and wrapped a towel around him. She sat up too and he handed her a towel. She wrapped it around herself and leaned her head against his shoulder. She lifted her hand up and felt her neck. It was almost healed. Only a scar would be left. If she were to still be human, the wound would still be fresh. But being a hanyou speeds up processes of healing. Kagome stood up and changed into her kimono. She put two rings in her hair that brought some hair to both sides of her face to look like Inuyasha. Inuyasha was already changed and was waiting for her out in the main room. She came out and he looked at her and gaped. "Beautiful." He said instantly. She smiled and twirled around. "You know what?" She said. "Hm?" "I'm hungry." Inuyasha sweat dropped as Kagome walked into the kitchen place and started going through the wooden ice box. "Oooh! Trout!" Inuyasha heard her say. "You want me to cook it?" Inuyasha called out to his mate. "Sure. If ya want to." She called back. He stood up and went into the other room. He took the fish from her and started a fire in the sunken fire pit in the floor, next to the opposite wall. "This feels so weird...are you sure it's not a dream Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "No. Only if you want it to be." He said. "No, definitely not." Kagome said and smiled.   
  
----------  
  
"I will be right back." Kagome said. "Where are you going?" "Out." Kagome said. "Kagome. I demand to know where you are going!" He said in a very low voice. "Why? I can take care of myself!" Kagome growled back. "BECAUSE KAGOME! IF YOU GET HURT THEN I WON'T KNOW WHERE TO FIND YOU!" "BUT I AM HANYOU NOW INUYASHA! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Inuyasha growled and pounced on her. "Inuyasha! Get off!" She yelled. "No. Not until you tell me where you are going!" "FINE YOU BIG STUBBORN MULE! I WAS GOING TO GO GET SOME BERRIES SO THAT I COULD MAKE YOU SOME DESSERT AND IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!" She yelled at him and pushed him off. He looked down and his bangs shadowed his eyes and mumbled "I'm sorry Kagome...I just want to make sure your safe at all times." Kagome growled and said "You should learn to trust me then." Inuyasha just continued to look at the ground with shadowed eyes and drooped ears. She walked over to him and kneeled next to him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek and said "I understand you want me to be safe and...I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just learn to trust me. I will never run away or anything, and I will let you know if I am going out past the forest, I promise." Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed. She pushed him down on the floor and lied over him. She growled playfully and brushed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and said "Ok Kagome. Just don't be gone for long." Kagome smiled and said "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." She stood up and helped him up. "Watch the fish, don't let it burn." She walked out of the house.  
  
----------  
  
Kagome gathered blue and red berries and held them close as she started walking back home. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" A voice said. Kagome turned around and noticed a villager standing there with a pitchfork. "It's me Kagome!" She said. "Oh. My apologies Lady Kagome. I'm very sorry. You just look so different." "It's ok..." She almost dropped her berries. "Here. You can have my basket." The villager said and handed it to Kagome. "Arigato." Kagome said and bowed. She put the berries in the basket and he said "No problem Lady Kagome." He walked away.   
  
----------  
  
"I'm back Inu!" Kagome called as she entered her house. There was no reply so she went back into the kitchen and it was empty. She walked through the kitchen and through another doorway. She walked down a hall to a door. "Inuyasha?" She said. She opened up the door and find a beautiful dinner spread. "Wow." Kagome said. "You like it?" Inuyasha said from behind. "Love it." She said and smiled. "Wow. You made a salad too?" "Mmm Hmm." He said. He walked over and sat on a cushion on the floor. "Hang on. I will make dessert quickly." Kagome said and went back out of the room.  
  
----------  
  
After fifteen minutes, she came back in and said "It's slowly baking." She sat down across from Inuyasha and looked at the food greedily. "You get more food." Inuyasha said. "Why? You need some." Kagome said. "But your feeding an extra being." He said with a smile. She smiled too as he served the food. They ate quietly.  
  
----------  
  
After they were finished eating, Kagome said "I hope you saved room for more." "Trust me. I did." She stood up and left the room. She returned a few moments later with a sugar crust pie in her hands. "Wow Kagome! That looks great!" Inuyasha said, salivating. Kagome giggled and cut him a piece and set it on his plate. She cut her own self a piece and set it on her plate. She sat back down and ate it slowly, while Inuyasha ate his greedily. "Inuyasha. There is more. Take your time so you don't get a stomach ache." "I muff muff muff can't." He said in between chews. Kagome giggled and shook her head as she continued eating.  
  
----------  
  
They were finished with dessert. Inuyasha didn't listen to her and ended up getting a stomach ache. "What did I tell ya?" Kagome said, picking up the dishes. "Feh." He said. "I know the perfect cure for a stomach ache." Kagome said. "Feh." He said again. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and left. Inuyasha stood up wobbly and walked to his room. He took off his shirt and lied down on the fur-skin blankets. He lied his head on one of Kagome's pillows she brought from her time. She came upstairs and lied down next to him. "What is that cure you were talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know if I should give it to you now." Kagome said and a smirk grew across her face. Inuyasha growled and said "Then tell me so I can do it." "Ok, ok. All you do is pat your head like this." She showed him, "And rub your stomach like this." She showed him while doing both at the same time. Now Inuyasha was patting his head and rubbing his stomach, making him look like a complete idiot. Kagome busted out laughing. "WHAT!?" Inuyasha said and stopped. "I'm sorry. But that was funny!" She said and smiled widely. He just snorted and lied back down on his back. "Feh." He said. Kagome stopped laughing and crawled up next to him. "I'm sorry. Here." She said and started rubbing his stomach and softly running her nails up and down it. Inuyasha started purring and he closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep. Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you. Goodnight." She lied her head next to his and fell asleep too.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well...that was probably my longest chappie...Review  
  
Inuyasha's-Sweetheart 


	10. Parents!

Back again. I'm surprised someone reviewed. Well here ya go.....I also have a pic for this chappie too...email me if ya want it....  
  
Chapter 9: Parents!  
  
Kagome woke up and felt sick again. She walked downstairs and sat down on a wooden chair in the kitchen. She held her stomach tightly, trying to control herself. "Grrrr..." She growled and closed her eyes tightly. Inuyasha came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He looked at Kagome, who seemed to be in pain. "Are you ok!?" He said and walked over to her quickly. "I feel like I'm going to throw-up..." She said. And she did.  
  
After cleaning up, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and took upstairs. He lied her in bed and said "Rest love. You need it." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Inuyasha watched her until her breathing became even and slow. "Kagome..." He said softly and left the room. Then Inuyasha heard a knock on the door.  
  
Inuyasha opened up the door and found a young man standing there. "May I help you?" Inuyasha said roughly. "Sir. I was...wondering if you were to purchase one of my customized weapons." The boy said, reading what he was saying from a piece of paper. (A/N: Let's just say he can read and write...) The boy looked up at him and his eyes widened. "INU-INUYASHA!?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said "How do you know my name?" "It's me! Shippo!" "Shippo eh? So this is what you do for a living?" "Hey. It works. No one can ignore my charming behavior and looks." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "You grown up I see. More then when you left us." Shippo smiled and nodded his head and said "So your actually living in a house!?" "Duh twerp." "Mind if I take a look?" "Fine. Just don't touch anything." Shippo nodded. Inuyasha led him in and heard a gasp from him. "WOW!" Shippo said, amazed, "I HAVE NEVER SEEN A HOUSE SO BIG!" Inuyasha smirked to himself. "Hang on twerp. I have to check on something real quick." Inuyasha said. Shippo nodded.  
  
Inuyasha went upstairs and into his bedroom. He checked on Kagome, who was still asleep. "Good." He whispered to himself.  
  
Shippo didn't listen and followed Inuyasha up the stairs. He hid behind the door and noticed something in the bed. 'What is that?' Shippo thought. He stood up and went inside. "Who is that?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha turned towards him and growled. "I told you to stay downstairs twerp!" "My curiosity got the better of me." Shippo said and walked over to the bed. "Who is this hot chick?" He asked. "Kagome." Inuyasha said and growled. "KAGOME!? AH!" Shippo yelled. Then Kagome opened her eyes. "Shippo?" She said. Shippo looked at Kagome and shook his head and said "Kagome! You look so different!" "Yea Kagome. He called you a hot chick." Inuyasha said and growled below his breath. Kagome looked at Shippo and raised an eyebrow. "Eh. I didn't know who you were." Shippo said and sweat dropped. Kagome stood up out of bed and revealed her whole self. "A TAIL!" Shippo said. "Yea. I'm a hanyou know, Shippo." Kagome said and smiled. "And you better back away from my mate if you want to live." Inuyasha said in a low voice and growled. Shippo, wide eyed, backed away slowly. "Inuyasha. Don't be so mean." Kagome said and walked over to Shippo and wrapped her arms around Shippo's neck and hugged him. Shippo blushed and hugged back. 'Why am I blushing like this!? Kagome was like a mom to me! Grrrr...but now she is just plain hot. Wow. I guess after spending all those years with Miroku, I have developed his personality...' Shippo thought and sweat dropped. "Let's go downstairs. I will make us some tea." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome handed Shippo and Inuyasha some herbal tea she made and sat on the floor between them. "So what do you do now, Shippo?" Kagome asked. "I am more of a rurouni and I travel the world selling my own customized weapons." "Really? That's easy to make a good profit off." Kagome said and smiled. Inuyasha snorted and said "Because the kid is too lazy and has no other talent to do." Shippo and Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha just growled and sipped some of his tea. (A/N: Imagine Inuyasha in a royal family sipping tea with his pinky up! Scary! O.o) "Wanna go visit Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. "Yea, why not?" Shippo said. They both stood up. "Are you coming love?" She said. "Feh...fine." Inuyasha said and stood up. They all went out of the house and ran to the village with their demon speed.  
  
They ran into the village, producing dust from running on the gravel and dirt. They stopped and walked up to Sango and Miroku's hut. "Is anyone home?" Kagome called out. "Come in." Sango said. The three entered. Sango looked up from rocking Hika in his cradle and smiled. "Hi Kagome, Inuyasha...um." "It's Shippo, Sango!" He said. "SHIPPO! WOW! HELLO!" Sango said with a smile. Shippo smiled and said "Where is Miroku?" "He should be returning anytime now..." Shippo nodded and sat down on the floor. "Wow...Hika has gotten big." Shippo said. "Mmm hmm." Sango hummed and nodded. Kirara rubbed against Shippo's legs and purred. Shippo kneeled down and started to pet her.A few moments later, Miroku walked in dusting his hands. "The village men and I had an encounter with a demon while out in the forest while bringing back the fire wood..." Miroku said. "Oh...no one was injured, were they?" Sango asked. "No love." Miroku looked around. "Oh hi Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo...SHIPPO!?" Shippo smiled and said "Yay! Someone recognized me!" "What are you doing here?" "Thought I'd drop by." Miroku nodded and smiled. "Do you think Kaede will mind if I stay a few days? Just to catch up on my sleep and stuff." Shippo asked. "I'm sure she would Shippo, let's go ask her." Kagome said and went out of the hut. Inuyasha went to follow her but she stopped walking and said "Stay here Inuyasha. I'm only going next door." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat against a wall next to the flap that covered the entrance. Shippo smiled and stood up and followed Kagome.  
  
"Kaede? Are you here?" Kagome called. "Hai. Come in child." Kaede called back, from inside. Kagome and Shippo entered. Kaede looked at Shippo with wide eyes and said "Ye have grown so big Shippo. Much taller then we ye left us." Shippo smiled proudly. "Kaede. Shippo was wondering if he could stay here for a few days to catch up on some sleep. You don't mind do you?" Kagome asked. "Ne child. Shippo can stay here as long as he wants." Shippo smiled and said "Arigato Kaede-sama."  
  
Kagome returned alone. "Shippo is staying at Kaede's hut." She sat down next to Inuyasha and lied her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed. "Maybe we should go." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. She nodded and stood up and said "We should go now..." Sango looked up at her and said "Don't leave. we are going on a picnic, you should come with us." Kagome smiled and looked down at Inuyasha and raised her eyebrows. "Alright fine." Kagome and Sango both smiled. "We won't be a burden...will we?" Kagome asked. "No Lady Kagome." Miroku said and smiled.  
  
They all sat out on a lied out blanket in a cleared spot in the middle of the woods. Sango handed sandwiches out to everyone. Shippo decided to come along too. "These sandwiches are really good Sango." Kagome said and smiled. "Arigato Kagome-chan." Everyone ate silently.  
  
After everyone was done eating, they all took the time to relax. Kagome leaned against a tree while Inuyasha kept an eye on her from above. Shippo was playing with Hika in the field, and Sango and Miroku were playing a game of cards that Kagome taught them to play, with a deck of cards from her time. Kagome's ears twitched. A low growl emitted from the forest nearby. 'A demon?' She thought. Kagome stood up and looked over towards the forest. "Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha asked. "I hear something." She replied and ran into the forest. "KAGOME WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped out of the tree. Everyone walked over to Inuyasha. Then they heard a loud snarl and a huge demon ran out of the forest towards them. Before it reached them, Kagome did a flip in the air and shred the demon to pieces with her claws. She landed on her feet in front of them. She panted hard and looked down at the destroyed demon. "Is anyone -pant pant- hurt!?" She asked and fell to her knees. "No Kagome." Sango said. "Stupid wench! You got yourself hurt! You should have left the demon to me!" Inuyasha growled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Kagome growled and stood up and got right in his face. "JUST BECAUSE I AM A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T FIGHT!" She yelled, "THE STUPID DEMON WOULD HAVE ATTACKED YOU WITH NO WARNING IF I DIDN'T GO AFTER IT BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WAS PAYING ATTENTION! SOMEONE COULD HAVE CRITICALLY BEEN HURT!" Everyone just stared at her with wide eyes. She growled again and said "Forget it." She ran away.  
  
After packing up, Sango and Miroku said goodbye and took Hika back home. Shippo returned to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha sat there in the middle of the field, hitting his head against the tree. "Why, ow, why do I have, ow, to be so rude, ow, like that!? Ow, damnit!" He cursed at himself. He stood up and walked into the forest. "I doubt she went home." He said under his breath.  
  
Kagome sat at the Goshinboku (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) and cried. "Why did I yell at you?" She asked herself. She wiped her tears away and hugged her knees. She looked down at the ground and watched two squirrels chase each other. "I'm not a good mate..." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the first place that came to his mind, the Goshinboku. Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha coming her way. 'Oh no...he is just here to fight some more.' She thought. She jumped down out of it and ran past him. He seen a blurry object run past him. "Kagome..." He said and ran off after her.  
  
The two demons ran through the forest. Kagome reached the well and stopped. Inuyasha stopped right behind her. "Kagome...don't run off again." Inuyasha spoke softly. Kagome just continued looking down at the ground, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you...I'm a bad mate..." She said slowly. "Kagome you aren't a bad mate. I couldn't ask for a better one." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and hugged her. Kagome leaned back into his embrace and sighed. "Do you forgive me Inuyasha? Yes or no?" "Yes I forgive you love." He said. Kagome slightly smiled and turned around so she could face him. She looked up into his golden orbs. They looked so...peaceful, joyous. He reached his hand out and moved a strand of hair that hung loosely in her face. "My beautiful mate." He said softly. Kagome smiled and a tint of pink crept upon her face. Even after mating, she still hasn't gotten used to this much affection he gives her. It's still new to her. Then Kagome looked down at the well and a realization stuck her like lightning. "Inuyasha...how will I be able to go back to my era if I used the Shikon Jewel to make myself hanyou?" She asked and looked back at him with worried eyes. Inuyasha's left ear twitched. "Well...I'm a hanyou and I can go through the well without the jewel so maybe you can too?" "Maybe..." She said and her ears twitched, "But we will worry about that later...let's go home and go to sleep." Inuyasha nodded and they were both started running towards their home at demon speed.  
  
------------------------------Three Months Later-  
Kagome woke up and looked around. The sun was shinning brightly into her room, considering her room and windows were facing east, and the sun rises from that direction in the morning. She sat up, having a hard time, considering the size of her stomach. She leaned back against the pillows behind her and sighed. "What a beautiful day it is...and I can't do anything..." She said and sighed again. Her ears drooped as she seen a bird fly and land on a branch and start to sing a melody of cheeps and chirps. Kagome stood up and stretched. Kaede said the baby was due anytime now and that her stomach was considerably larger then normal for some odd reason, so Kagome had a lot to worry about. She went downstairs to find Inuyasha gone. "Inuyasha?" She called. This was odd. Inuyasha never left Kagome like this, especially because the baby is due anytime now. Then she heard giggling outside and her ears twitched. She looked out of the window and found Miroku, Sango, Hika, and Inuyasha outside. She giggled seeing how Sango and Miroku were trying to get Inuyasha to hold Hika and rock him back and forth. "Awwww..." Kagome said and smiled once she saw Inuyasha pick up Hika and the little baby clung to Inuyasha's haori. "I should get dressed." Kagome said and went back upstairs.  
  
Kagome come back downstairs with a beautiful midnight blue kimono on. She walked outside and smiled. "Hi everyone." She said. "Hello Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "Hi Kagome-chan." Sango replied. "Hi...love." Inuyasha said and struggled to stop Hika from pulling on his ears. "What are you doing?" Kagome whispered to Sango. "Teaching Inuyasha how to be patient around children." Both girls giggled. Inuyasha finally managed to get Hika off his head and into his arms. "Once this little brat goes to sleep, I can finally go on with my day." Inuyasha said and sighed. Kagome just smiled and said "Your doing great Inuyasha. Your going to be a great father for our child." Hearing this, Inuyasha smiled to himself. Hika yawned and snuggled up against Inuyasha and closed his little eyes. His breathing became slow and even. He was asleep. "Here." Inuyasha said and handed the boy to Sango. Sango took him and smiled. "Wow Inuyasha. You do better then Miroku." Sango said. Miroku looked at her with wide eyes and sweat dropped. Kagome smiled then all of the sudden felt really sick and weak in the knees. Everything started spinning and her lower stomach started to hurt really bad. She fell to her knees and seen everyone run towards her in a blur. Then she felt her legs covered in wetness. Her water broke and she was in labor. Miroku and Inuyasha picked up Kagome and rushed her to Kaede's hut.  
  
------------------------------In Kaede's Hut-  
"Ye three remain outside." Kaede said and pointed to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo decided to stay until the baby arrived. They all agreed and Miroku took Hika from Sango and went outside.  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth outside the worn hut, his feet pitter-pattering against the dirt. They all could hear Kagome's shrill cries from inside the hut. Inuyasha started sweating real bad. "I should be in there with her. I should be in there with her..." Inuyasha kept repeating over and over. "Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said, "She'll be fine, don't worry." Inuyasha nodded wearily and sat down against the hut. Shippo and Miroku kept a close eye on him.  
  
"Ok Kagome. Ye push." Kaede said. Kagome pushed with all her might and let out another shrill scream. "It's ok Kagome." Sango said, dabbing Kagome's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. "Push again Kagome." Kaede said. Kagome pushed again, letting another shrill scream escape her. Sango dabbed Kagome's forehead again and tried to soothe her.  
  
After hearing another one of Kagome's screams, Inuyasha stood up. "Sit down Inuyasha!" Miroku and Shippo said. "NO!" Inuyasha growled, "I'M GOING TO HELP KAGOME!" "KAEDE SAID TO WAIT OUT HERE! NOT STAY!" Shippo said. Inuyasha growled. So then Miroku and Shippo clobbered him and chained him down to the ground with one of Miroku's scrolls so he wouldn't move.  
  
"One more push child!" Kaede said. Kagome pushed one more time, screaming again, and suddenly felt better. Then she heard crying. The baby was out. Well, she thought so until she felt another contraction. Kaede handed the baby to Sango and started to help Kagome again. "Push child, push." She said. Kagome pushed and screamed again.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome scream again. 'She has been in there too long...is there something wrong!?' He thought. He tried to stand up but the scroll was too strong for him. 'How can a piece of paper hold me back!?' He yelled inside his head. Miroku and Shippo wanted to go inside and help Kagome too, but they knew they couldn't.  
  
"Almost there child. Push!" Kaede said. Kagome pushed and screamed again. "Again!" Kagome pushed again. "One more time Kagome! Push!" Kaede said. Kagome pushed with all her might and felt better again. "There child. All done. Now rest while we clean up." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, breathing finally turning back to normal.  
  
Kaede came out of the hut and said "Ye three may come in now, it is all over." She went back inside. They could hear the babies crying inside. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and took the scroll off and smirked. "You can go in now daddy." He said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up and went inside.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said and ran over to her. He kneeled down next to her and kissed her forehead. She opened up her eyes and smiled. He stroked her head and ears and heard her start to purr. "Are you ok?" He asked and nuzzled his face again her neck. "Yea, I'm fine Inuyasha." Kaede came back and handed Kagome two crying babies. "Ye have twins. Boy and Girl." Kaede said and smiled. Kagome smiled and looked at the crying beings she brought into the world. "What are you going to name them?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You name them." He said and smiled. "The girl's name is...Naru...and the boy is...Keitaro." She said. (A/N: I know. I stole the names from Love Hina...So shoot me.) "Beautiful names." Inuyasha said and kissed his mate. "Let's leave them alone." Sango said and dismissed everyone. Naru had black dog ears, silver hair, and amber eyes. Keitaro had white dog ears, black hair, silver eyes, and a tail. Kagome smiled and handed the two babies to Inuyasha. He looked at his children with wide eyes and Kagome could have swore she saw tears. "Inuyasha? Are you...crying?" She asked. "No." He said and sniffled, looking away. "Inuyasha, you don't have to be scared showing your emotions." She explained to him. Inuyasha looked back at her and wiped his eyes. "I love you Kagome." He said suddenly and hugged her, holding the two bundles of joy firmly, but gently within his grasp. "I love you too." Kagome said hugged back then sat up. She patted the space next to her, ushering Inuyasha to sit up next to her. He climbed over her and leaned against the wall. The babies have stopped their crying and nuzzled close to Inuyasha as they fell asleep. Kagome snuggled close to Inuyasha and fell asleep too. Inuyasha smiled at his loving family and closed his eyes to sleep too.  
  
------------------------------One Year Later-  
"Mommy!" A young boy with beautiful eyes whined as he ran towards his mother, "Naru is teasing me! Tell her to stop! Mommy!" Kagome smiled and picked him up. "Naru? What have I told you about teasing your brother?" She said. Naru looked up at her sweetly and said "But it's fun!" Kagome just smiled and shook her head back and forth. The breeze started blowing slightly. "Mommy! Can we go back to gramma's house?" Keitaro asked. "We were just there yesterday Kei!" Kagome said and giggled. Kagome and her family still can continue traveling back and forth through the different time periods. Kagome put Keitaro back down and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha then came strolling up the hill. "DADDY!" Naru and Keitaro said and ran towards him. The next thing Inuyasha knew was that he was on the ground getting clobbered by his two kids. He hugged each one and stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to Kagome and kissed her and turned back to his kids. "C'mon kids, daddy got dinner, let's go inside and eat." Inuyasha said. "YAY!" Naru and Kei said and ran inside after their parents.

Dat is da end of dis story. Epilogue next...but...who cares? Nope didn't think zo...-sighs- bye Inuyasha's-Sweetheart


	11. Epilogue

Here is ur epilogue. Next will be teh thank you page. And then thats it for this story. 

**Epilogue:**  
_Kagome and Inuyasha visit the modern era once in a while, only to visit Kagome's family. The kids grow everyday. Inuyasha taught them to hunt and to take care of themselves. They became good friends with Sango and Miroku's son, Hika, who would always just end up watching Naru and Keitaro fight (Naru triggers it), Naru always winning. Kaede soon passed away and Kagome became the high priestess of the village, watching over it from her home. Shippo moved into Kaede's hut and decided to stay there with his friends. Sango and Miroku remained good friends with Kagome and Inuyasha and they all would go out once in a while, just to get away. Planning to live long happy lives, everyone lived in peace and no demons seemed to distract the stable lives of the villagers._  
-  
Your small epilogue. All I have to do is teh 'Thank you' page and it's teh end.  
_Inuyasha's-Sweetheart_


End file.
